The Anger of James Potter
by marauderslily
Summary: Have you ever wondered where Harry got his anger? Why he is so raged? Well, before Harry is born, James gets into a fight with Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry of Magic. After Harry is born, something terrible happens. What if Lucius Malfoy does something to
1. Chapter 1

The Anger of James Potter

Summary: Have you ever wondered where Harry got his anger? Why he is so raged? Well, before Harry is born, James gets into a fight with Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry of Magic. After Harry is born, something terrible happens. What if Lucius Malfoy does something to Lily while James is off in a grumpy mood?

Lily Potter was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. After Hogwarts, she was the most important person to James Potter, and she was still as beautiful. So, James Potter decided to ask her to marry him. Of course though, she said yes.

After the wedding, both Lily and James moved into a little cottage named Godric's Hollow. There, they lived in a little house. James' friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, were always over to visit. Everyone began to worry about Peter Pettigrew, another one of James' friends. One day while Sirius and Remus were over, Sirius popped the question.

"So, Prongsie ol' pal, when is there going to be a little Prongs?" Sirius asked. Lily and James looked at each other and smiled. "Well, Padfoot, in about eight months, there will be a little Prongs." James said. "Congradulations, Lils and Prongs. Eight months, huh? Wow." Sirius awwed. "So, any idea on how this _child _is going to act?" Remus asked. "Well, sure. It's going to have my good looks and Lil's eyes. Duh, Moony." James said.

Five Months Later

"I can't believe how much work they are setting on me, Prongs. I mean, how can they set little ol' me on a terrible job?" Sirius whined. "Oh, Padfoot, quit whining about it. It's just a little task that Amelia set up for you." James said. "Amelia gave you the job? Geez Padfoot, I wouldn't be whining about that. I had Donald give me mine." Remus said. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the pranksters." said a voice.

James, Remus, and Sirius turned around. There stood Lucius Malfoy, the richest snob in the wizarding world.

"I didn't know you worked here. How terrible of you to _stalk _me." Lucius said. "Stalk you! STALK YOU! Listen here Malfoy, we've never done a bloody thing to you." Sirius exploded. "Temper, temper, Black. Don't want my brother-in-law to explode into a million little Blacks." Lucius said. "Why you..." "Come on Sirius, let's get out of here." James said, holding Sirius back so he wouldn't attack Lucius.

"Oh Potter, before I forget. My wife is expecting soon. I expect that you'll be there with _your _wife?" Lucius dawned. "Did I forget to mention that _my _wife isn't interested in _Death Eaters_?" James asked. "James, let's go." Remus said, still holding Sirius back. "I don't think so. No Death Eater is going to invite me to baby shower." James scolded. "Potter, why would you of all people accuse me of being a..._Death Eater_?" Lucius laughed.

After a fight between James, Sirius, and Lucius broke out, Barty Crouch had banned the three of them back to the Auror Department. Sirius of course, didn't mind it. When James got home, he saw Lily waiting for him. She gave him a passionate kiss and they walked into the house.

"How was work, James?" Lily asked. James shrugged. "James, hun, is something wrong?" Lily asked. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, LILY!" James screamed. Lily's eyes began to fill with tears. Then, she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. In the hallway of the living room, James could hear Lily's sobs. He hadn't meant to yell at her, but he was so mad.

July 31st, 1981

On the night of July 31st, 1981, Harry James Potter was born. With James on Lily's side, they were both proud parents. Remus and Sirius stopped in too.

"Look Prongs, he's got the Potter hair." Sirius pointed out. "Shut up, Padfoot. Who cares what he looks like. As long as he's got Lily in him." Remus said. "Hah. This child is purely James." Lily said.

When Lily was released from Saint Margo's Hospital, both Lily and James took Harry home. Harry was the cutest little baby that anyone had ever seen. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School was impressed by Harry's looks. Every professor at Hogwarts couldn't wait to have Harry in their class.

Two Months Later

As Harry began to grow, James' attitude began to change. However, Lily didn't take notice to how James was acting. She had thought that James was going through a stage. One night, James' attitude took off.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS! NO SLEEP, NO FRIENDS! THIS ISN'T THE LIFE I WANTED LILY! GET RID OF HIM!" James yelled. Lily was in tears and Harry was crying. James slammed open the front door and out into the street he walked. Once he was in the middle, he disapparated away.

A second later, a loud pop! and Lucius Malfoy stood on the Potter's front porch. He gave a knock on the door. Lily answered the door.

"Good evening, Lily. May I come in?" Lucius said. "Sorry, Lucius, but no." Lily said, and shut the door. Malfoy pushed the door open. "I will not _tolerate _this, Evans." Lucius said. "Get out of my house! I'll call the Aurors." Lily threatened. "Shut up!" Lucius shouted. Then, he grabbed his wand. "_Petrificus Totalis_!" Lucius said. Upstairs in the nursery, poor Harry was sleeping.

September 1982

It was September 31st, 1982. Lily was in the emergency room, in labor. There was no James to support her. Instead, she had Remus by her side.

"Lils, how'd this happen?" Remus asked. "I don't know. I really don't." Lily cried. James had taken Harry to Sirius' house and then disappeared. No one knew what was going on with Lily, besides Remus. "Lils, it's okay. We'll figure something out. Don't cry." Remus said.

At 10:30p.m., Sierra Lily Potter was born. She was the most beautiful little girl Lily had ever seen. She had strawberry blonde hair and gray-emerald eyes. Remus held Lily's hand.  
"How do you get a strawberry blonde haired baby with a black and auburn haired parents?" Remus asked. "I don't know. How?" Lily asked, kissing Sierra's head. "How would I know? I'm not a baby expert." Remus said. "I love you, Sierra Potter." Lily whispered.

October 31st, 1982

It was October 31st, 1982. Sierra was a month old and Harry was a year and three months old. Both Sierra and Harry were asleep in their cribs, when Lily ran in. She grabbed her babies and ran out of the nursery. Sierra began to cry. Then, the last thing Lily expected happened. Voldemort's wand fired a curse and Sierra was pulled out of Lily's arms.  
Lily turned to face Voldemort. Her little girl was crying for her. There was a pop and Lucius showed up.  
"Take the child, you fool." Voldemort ordered. Lucius grabbed the baby and was gone. Without a warning, Lily was dead and Harry was scarred with the Killing Curse. No one really know's what happened to James that night. Some say he died to protect his family, but others say he saved Harry because he loved Harry. Whatever happened to Sierra? Well, who knows?

The End!

PS. This story doesn't have a moral. All I have to say is that men can have quiet an attitude that is unexceptable at times! Sorry guys, but it's true.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequence: The Anger of James Potter

Summary: Ever wonder what did happen to Sierra Lily Potter? Well, here's a little bit about what happened that night.

(A.N. I got pointed out by several people about my mistakes. I'm very sorry, but I can't remember everything. Instead of 1981 Harry was born, it was 1980. Sierra was born in 1981. I'll fix that later. I'm not much of an online writer, so you will find many mistakes, I can promise you that.)

Lucius Malfoy entered the Malfoy Manor home. He had a beautiful child in his arms and the woman that everyone had admired dead in his sight. _That blasted Potter. How could he? _Lucius thought. Lucius began to look into Sierra's little eyes. _She's defentily a Malfoy. _Lucius thought.

"Honey, is that you?" a woman's voice called. "Yes, darling. I'm home with the blasted...I mean, child." Lucius replied. A woman with a baby in her arms ran into the room. "Is that...is that...Sierra?" the woman asked. "Yes, Narci dear. This is little Sierra Potter." Lucius said.

The woman called Narci squealed. This was the child everyone had been talking about. Her long strawberry hair and emerald-gray eyes gave her away. There was no way that she was a Malfoy. The baby in Narci's arms began to kick and cry.

"It's okay there, little dragon. No need to become jealous." Narci's calming voice said. "Mama." the baby said. "Yes, and I'm dada. Can you say dada?" Lucius asked. "Booey."(A.N. pronounced Boo-ee) the baby said. Both Narci and Lucius looked at each other.

"Did he just say...booey?" Lucius asked. "I'm afraid so." Narci replied. "Oh, bloody hell. That's not good." Lucius said. "Mama, booey." the baby said. "Draco, shh. Daddy and I are talking." Narci said. Draco the baby began to cry. It was unlike any cry.

The End!

A.N. This the last chapter. There is none following this. I am out of ideas for this story. It was an orginal one chapter, but I got tons of mail saying to write a chapter 2. So, this is the end. There is no more. There will be other stories to read soon after.

A.D.N.(Author's Double Note): Nothing really happened to Sierra. Since Lucius was told by Voldemort to take her, he accepted her into the family. So, she's a Potter-Malfoy. No, I didn't take the idea from anywhere. I've had this on paper for about a month now. Not part 2, but part one.


End file.
